


Admiring the View

by templarsandhoes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her insecurities get the best of her, Amelia Anderson felt defeated. And defeated was not something Hancock wanted her to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the View

Sighing as she washed her face, Amelia surveyed her face. The rusted mirror didn’t lie. Her already flawed face looked even worse than usual as she cleaned the dirt off. Zits wouldn’t come off with a rag. Neither would the splotch of pale skin that’s been a part of her forever. Her fingers ran over the offending spot on her jaw. Tucked away, the spot was almost out of view. But it wasn’t. It was something everyone noticed. Footsteps were heard behind her, and she quickly dropped her hands. 

John Hancock’s hands wrapped around her waist before she could turn around to see who was behind her. “Well, look who it is,” he said quietly in her ear. She couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help but lean back into him. He had a way of making her feel loved even when she didn’t think she could be. 

“Hi there,” she said, her voice low. 

“You admiring the view?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against hers. She giggled, but her smile quickly faded. 

“Admiring isn’t really the right word…” she trailed off, standing up straight. Her blonde hair was in his face, but he didn’t mind usually. She could have dirt and blood and anything caked in it, but it still looked good to him. Still felt good on his skin. 

“No? Then let me do the admiring,” he suggested, fingers pinching her hip lightly. She jumped in his arms, but he held on, still. 

“You admire me plenty,” she said, closing her lips again quickly. She was being short, not playing into his games like she usually did. He immediately dropped his hands, standing up straight. 

“Amelia…” he started, but she turned around to face him. 

“I’m sorry. I just…” 

“What’s going on, Princess?” he asked. She rolled her eyes. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” she warned, her grin coming back for a few seconds. His smile blew hers out of the water. She sighed deeply. 

“Alright, what’s got you so down?” he asked, his smile turning gentle, turning warm. Her green eyes locked with his dark eyes, and she had to tear her gaze away. Looking towards the floor, her palm started covering the pale spot on her jaw that was suddenly in his plain view. “Oh, Amelia…” he started, his own scarred hand coming up to hers. 

“I used to be able to cover it up, mostly. Makeup worked wonders on me,” she said. There was no reason to hide anything from him. He was persistent, anyway. 

“I don’t know. I like what you’re workin’ with right now,” he said. She turned her head into his hand. His thumb swept across her hand, and she brought it down from her face. He kept holding onto her jaw, though. Amelia gave a gentle smile; it seemed as if he always needed to have a hand on her. 

“Well, then you’re one of few.” 

“What, because you have a pale spot on your chin?” 

“John, you stared at it the first time we met. I know you did,” she said, fidgeting slightly. 

He chuckled. “Amelia, you know what happens when people stare at it? They immediately move their eyes… to right here,” he said. His fingers moved gently across her chin, thumb gently sweeping across her lips. “And then, they think about doin’ this.” He moved his head closed, lips pursed slightly. She chuckled quietly before he pressed his lips to hers, his hand getting lost in her hair. Before she could deepen the kiss, his lips moved to her chin, her jaw, her birthmark. Her knees threatened to give out. 

“You didn’t really think about ... kissing me when you first saw me, did you?” she asked, hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if she was going to get the answer she wanted. He chuckled, his deep against her skin. His free hand snaked around her waist. 

“I thought about doin’ more to ya then just a kiss,” he admitted. She scoffed, playfully pushing him off. “What? You already know I think you’re a sight to behold,” he added. She took his hand in hers, fingers gently intertwining with his. She led him towards the stairs, and he followed blindly. 

“A sight of zits, splotches, and dirt.” 

“You know you shouldn’t say these things to a ghoul, right?” She stopped in her tracks, looking at him. 

“Do you know what the other kids at school would call me when they saw my birthmark?” she asked. He took a deep breath. It was wrong of him to compare them, their situations too different. He chose to be ugly as shit, but she sure as hell didn’t choose that mark. “Amoolia. They said the white splotch made me look like a cow.” 

“What’s a cow?” he asked, only half serious. He knew that a cow was a brahmin with only one head, but he wanted to change the subject. She rolled her eyes, turning back around quickly. He grabbed her arm before she stormed off. “Hey, come here.” She faced him again, a slight frown on her face. “See, you look pretty even with a frown. Not many women can say that,” he said, hands cradling her face. “Amelia, this spot makes you… you. I don’t want you to cover it and I don’t want you to be ashamed of it.” 

“John…” 

“Listen, anyone calls you names or whatever because of this, just shoot ‘em. You’re good at that,” he said, taking a half step towards her. His hands gently moved down her neck, drifting down slowly over her sides. 

She shook her head. “I can deal with the name calling. Nothing fucks you up more than being called a cow when you’re five…” 

“You were five?!” 

“Kids are mean,” she said, the hint of a smile appearing on her lips. 

“So you had kids callin’ you names since you were little and you’re still kind to everyone. You really are somethin’ else, Sunshine.” Her cheeks were blushing as she looked down at their feet. 

“Well… one of us has to be nice,” she said, a cheeky smile on her face as she looked back up to him. 

“Hey, I’m workin’ on it,” he said, pulling her hips close to his. Her arms met behind his neck, reveling in his attention. “Helps when I have such a good teacher.” 

“You’re certainly a good student,” she teased. He leaned in, kissing her cheek lightly. “Hey, thanks.” 

“What for?” he asked, picking his head up slightly. 

“For making me feel pretty.” 

“You serious?” he asked. She looked at him, confusion coloring her face. “Baby, I’m shootin’ for gorgeous here.” Her head fell back with laughter, that cute little laugh filling the old statehouse perfectly. The laugh that made all the guys in the neighborhood watch turn their attention to her. He knew that the guys in the building would be looking up at them in a minute, so he slid his hands a little lower, palms just above her ass. “Sexy, even,” he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck, teeth nipping at her skin. 

“John…” she barely managed to say. 

“Let’s go to my office before people start getting jealous of me,” he said, voice rough on her neck. “Well, more jealous.” 

“They aren’t-” she started.

“Doll, they are very jealous of me. Trust me. You don’t see how some of them stare at your ass as you walk by.” His grip on her hips tightened, a breathy moan escaped her lips. “You don’t hear them whispering about how lucky the Mayor is for landing a girl like you,” he said to her. Another kiss to her neck. Lips kept kissing her skin, moving up her jaw. A hot, open-mouth kiss to her birthmark. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, quietly. 

“Eh, you didn’t ask nicely. But I’m in a giving mood,” he said, a chuckle escaping his own lips as he finished. She laughed again. 

“I love you,” she said, fingertips tracing along a scar on his head, beneath his hat. 

“You ain’t so bad yourself, sister,” he said. She felt his grin against her skin. 

“Office. Now,” she said, voice wavering slightly. He chuckled, picked his head up, and took her hand in his. He proudly led her to his office, closing the doors behind them with a grin. A very large grin. 


End file.
